


Blame

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Series: Black Kings & White Queens [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: "This is all your fault!"(IggyChu, Warning/s: Opium War, Mentions of Drug Addiction.)





	Blame

"This is all your fault!"

China really hates this, he hates this feeling of agitation, he hates what this nation has done to him and his people, but most of all he hates how he can no longer live without that awful white powder.

"My fault?" The other nation chuckles as if his misery is amusing to him. England inhales his pipe and blows a smoky breath towards him, China coughs at the fume. "Obviously you did this to yourself."


End file.
